This invention relates to a high speed printer using an electrostatic image.
Speed-up of the central processors of electronic computer systems is necessitating corresponding speed-up of the printers which are output terminal units of such computer systems. There are various types of printers put in use. One of them transfers and fixes the electrostatic image to the printing paper by developing and visualising the electrostatic image with coloured loaded grains, forming in advance the electrostatic image on the sensitive plate which forms photoconductive substance layer on the supporting member, or developes and fixes it after transfering the aforesaid electrostatic image on the printing paper.
Relating to this case there are U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,598 as a method of forming the electrostatic image and U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,933 is proposed as developer and fixing apparatus.
Both of the above-mentioned methods have a drawback of the trouble in maintenance because of using the sensitive plate which is easily damaged and deteriorated.